Long road to us
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Starts after 1x13 and it takes B&C somewhere new.
1. Chapter 1

So what! Everybody knew now that she lost it to the Manhattan bad boy Bass. Gossip Girl made sure entire New York knew how Queen B has given her long kept virtue to the resident bad boy and Dark knight Bass. Someone sent the picture of them in a very steamy kiss in the elevator. That kiss suggested that a lot more happened when they reached Bass cave. The picture appeared at the moment when Blair and Nate were back together and working on their very broken relationship. Nate believed he had her back and close because they had sex for the first time. He bragged to Chuck that he finally took Blair's virginity and that he is back to stay in her life. Chuck listened and pretended to be entertained by the things his friend was saying. He hated hearing things like that about Blair. She was not a thing, she was not something to parade. She was amazing young woman and Chuck had… deep admiration for her. Since they started sleeping together, he discovered new layers to her. Sometimes he was really impressed with her. Since she got back with Nate, Chuck was nowhere to be seen. Not even his usual companions were seeing him. He was going to school and that was it. After school, no one had an idea where he was. He felt a little sick to his stomach when he saw them together. Blair had never felt so lonely and empty as she did after she and Nate got back together. She took her favorite role of a saint and savior and she was there for her boyfriend. Nate sometimes took advantage of it by tricking her into having sex. But, we all know that you cannot trick Blair that easily into something. Sex with Nate was boring. It was different than it was with Chuck. She believed sex with Nate would be the best thing ever and now she was getting frustrated and very unsatisfied by what he was providing. She felt like Nate was not in bed with her…like she was just someone he uses for sex. His eyes were closed and he never paid attention to what she felt and wanted. Chuck might have been bustard out of the sheets, but in them, he was demanding lover who gave as much as he received. One night Nate noticed that Blair was not enjoying sex.

''Is something wrong?''

''No… I don't know…. It feels different…''

'Different to what? It's not like you had something to compare it to..''

She turned away from Nate and got out of bed. She put on her robe and sat on the bed.

''I've been with someone after we broke up.''

''When you say..''

''I had sex with someone…''

''Oh…''

''Yes, and it feels different than it feels with you.''

Nate was in shock. His Blair was not that ''his'' after all…

''What do you mean?''

''It feels like something is missing…''

''Of course it is… We are in love. Our sex is better….''

She didn't say anything and that hurt Nate. He got dressed and went to see Chuck. He just busted into his room and started shouting.

''She was with someone! She had sex with someone…''

Chuck had an idea what Nate was referring to, but he didn't want to give himself away.

''Nathaniel, as much as I love to hear you speak nonsense, can you please explain…''

''Blair had sex with someone who is not me…''

''Ah, the Virgin Queen is not so virgin?''

''Yes! There was someone else…''

''And you slept with other people too, so?''

''That is different. Girls are in love when they have sex… We just have it…''

''There are a lot of girls that could prove you wrong, including the one and only that swiped your ''V'' card.''

''Serena is different…''

''No, she is not. My Nathaniel, she is like most girls are… She likes to drink and when she drinks she does a lot of stupid things. Her dumb angel face gets her out of problems .''

Nate looked at him a bit angry.

''She is not dumb.''

''Oh, you are still not over her…''

''She is with Dan..''

''I didn't ask about her dating life, but about your feelings.''

''I don't know. I could never bee with her. She is…complicated…''

''Says the person dating Waldorf.''

''Blair is…''

''What?''

''Making things even more complicated. With her I believed I would be the only one and now it turns out I'm not. It turns out she was with someone else.''

''And?''

''I don't know. I think he was better in bed.''

_He smirked…. So, he was better in bed than her beloved Nathaniel Archibald…._

''Man, you have to face the fact that there are some people who are better in bed than you and that apparently someone set pretty high standards to Waldorf's expectations in the sex department.''

''I hate you man…''

''Now, go… I'm expecting someone…''

''Oh, new girl…''

''Leave…''

Nate left with a lot of images of Chuck's new company. In his mind it was hot, tall blonde with long legs and body to die for. Little did he know that instead of someone looking like that, on his friends door was Bart Bass. He and his son were in the process of learning how the company works. Every night his father would come to teach him how to be a new president and CEO. Before he fell asleep, he spent some time thinking about Blair and craving her. Across the city, another light was on. Blair tossed and turned with an itch only Bass could scratch apparently.

''Ugh…. I hate him!''

She saw Chuck when she went out with Serena. He was with his father and they couldn't stop looking at each other. It took them just a few minutes to leave their tables and without words walk to the elevators. And that was when someone made picture of them. That night entire city knew who Blair Waldorf has a soft spot for. They didn't hear the phones because they were too taken with ripping off their clothes and making sure to kiss and touch every millimeter of the other one's body.

''I had an interesting visitor Waldorf….''

''I don't want to hear anything about your fuck buddies…''

''The fun part is that it was YOUR fuck buddy….He came to tell me that you told him you had better lover than him.''

''Are we really talking about this now?''

''I can multitask Waldorf…''

''You are in bed with me….inside of me and want to talk about my sex life with Nate?''

''I want you to tell me ….''

She was angry now… She scratched his back that it almost bead….

''What? That you are better? That he is boring lover? That I think about us having sex all the time…''

He smirked and kissed her to shut up…

''I appreciate the impute…But I was referring to do you want to do it next by the window or in the kitchen… I know how you love to have nice view to the city….''

She felt ashamed for her confession….

''Bedroom Bass. I want to do it there….''

He carried her to the bedroom and took off the remaining of her dress. It was torn to shreds and she was lucky she had some hidden things in his closet. After hours of having sex, it was time to leave. She took her phone and found ten missed calls, messages and GG blast. She was not expecting to see what she saw. It was picture of two of them in the elevator with the picture after they had sex in the limo. It was clear to anyone that the glow Blair was sporting could only come from sex.

''Well, well… Who would have thought that Virgin Queen is not so sweet and innocent? Beside sporting a nice undergarments, she is sporting a nice hickey too. Some say once is enough for some people to learn their lesion, but our Queen keeps coming back for more. Is the Dark night our Queen's new addiction? Substituting macaroons with Bass? Interesting diet…. You know you love me…. Xoxo Gossip Girl.''

She couldn't breathe. She tried to come back into Chuck's room but he didn't hear her knock. He was sound asleep and he didn't notice the knocking. She went back home and there was her mother… She was waiting for her to come back home and to give her few choice words. When her mother was done, she went to her room. She felt so bad about it all and she was hurt by her mother's words. Chuck tried to talk to her next morning, but she told him he has nothing to say and that it's his entire fault. She told him she hates him and she wants nothing to do with him ever again. Her words cut him deep. He hung up with her and felt that he was about to cry. He poured some scotch and drank it in one sip. She saw Chuck at the entrance to school. He ignored her at first, but then he gave her a look full of anger, hurt and pain. He turned away from her and went to the boy's locker room. Nate was not answering her messages and not picking up his phone. People looked at her differently. No one feared her anymore because one of her biggest secrets was out. She was Basses lover, just one more out of the many. She found Chuck at the bar after school. He was sitting and drinking. He was hurt and angry at her. He wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him.

''Are you happy now? I lost him…''

''Why is that my concern?''

''Because you were jealous of us.. .''

''Of two people phony and arrogant? I know who you are Why would I be jealous? Of who? Of what? …Never…''

''We love each other Bass…''

''Yes, you do….when he is not crying over Serena and remembering that perfect night he slept with her. Apparently you both had a perfect ''V card'' night, but unfortunately, not together.''

'You are disgusting…''

''I am, but you knew that before you slept with me over and over again… What did you tell him? Was it just one, or you were honest for a change?''

He caressed her cheek….

''Did you tell him how I enjoyed the removal of certain chastity belt he was ignoring for years? Did you tell him that you came three times that night in two hours? Did you tell him what you really like in bed Waldorf?''

''I didn't say anything. He is not talking to me.''

''Oh, that's such a shame. I feel sorry for your loss Waldorf...''

''Fuck you Bass…''

He picked up his glass and drank it all… He got up from the chair and whispered to her…

''You already did Waldorf. Many, many times….over and over again….''

And with that he left. For next few days she was in hell. Nate was not talking to her. He was ignoring her, but giving her dirty looks. Boys were sending her messages with very cheap comments and propositions. Her friends were not talking to her and she was all alone. And of course, Bass was nowhere to be seen. She decided to face him and make him and make him an offer he can't refuse. She went home to prepare for war. Dorota informed her that Eleanor went to Paris and would be back in March. Her father and his model lover were in Dominican republic for the winter, so he was not coming also and she was alone for the holidays. Since her home life was a wreck, she had to have school under her paws again…and she needed Bass for that. When the scandal broke, no one blamed him… He was ''the man'' for getting her to sleep with him. He didn't react to that with his usual comments and smirks, he just ignored them. She took a bath, changed into something lacy and uncomfortable and went to Chuck. She had an agenda.

She was going to get that Basstard hear her out. She had no idea he got the same treatment as her mother gave her from Bart. He wanted to prove him wrong, to make him swallow his words and have all pleasure in hearing his father say how wrong he was. She got to his place and used the key card he gave her.

''Bass…''

''Waldorf…. What do I owe this torture?''

''We need each other…''

''Sex again?''

''Not in that way…. I have to be on top again….''

''I used to love it when you were on top…''

''Stop it! Not talking about sex…''

''What then?''

''Our reputations…''

Chuck gave her a look.

''Eleanor has given me her piece of mind, I have no doubt Bart has done the same… Nate has found pleasure in seeing me rejected by you and so did the whole school…''

''So what do we do?''

'' We date until I'm on top again…''

''And what is there for me?''

''Daddy of your back….Those jock idiots adoring you even more… ''

She approached him and whispered in his ear….

''And me on top of….you…''

He smirked at that. He hated to admit, but he wanted her bad. He was craving her more than ever. Her perfume was so seductive. He knew she had no underwear and he loved how her ass looked when she wore heels.

''So, shall we…seal the deal Waldorf?''

''By any mean Bass...''

They had sex at every corner of his place. It was amazing to feel him again. She could have sworn she was addicted to him and she hated it. After having sex for hours they collapsed in his bed.

''That was amazing Waldorf. I'm proud of you…''

''Thank you Bass, but we have to go back to business…''

''Again? Give me some time to recover….''

That made her smile… She has worn out Chuck Bass.

''No, not sex… Our fake relationship. I want you to be the boyfriend they would die for… And I promise to reward you with nights like this….''

He smirked and started removing covers from her body. He loved how she looked naked and how comfortable with it she became. At first she would cover up or tell him she feels uncomfortable to be naked. But as she spent more time with him and in his arms, she became different and more confidant. Unlike Nate, Chuck knew how to make her feel amazing about herself. And now, there she was. In his dark satin sheets, her pail skin, naked in his bed….wanted and wanting him.

''Who could say no to this?''

She kissed him and got on top of him….

''I have no idea…''

They kissed and had sex again for some time…. They took a shower together and he ordered some food for them.

''Should I send the car to get your uniform and bag for tomorrow?''

''I'll call Dorota.''

His staff delivered Blair's things while they were in the bedroom doing what they couldn't stop doing all day long. She drove him crazy. He wanted her more than anything. He believed it was something wrong, but it felt amazing… They woke up in the morning much earlier and she noticed he had pretty evil smile.

''We are not having sex again Bass…''

''Tempting as that sounds, I was thinking about something that doesn't involve sex. At least not directly… It's a small scheme…''

She was curious now.

''Please, do tell…I'm all ears…''

''We could start Christmas brake few days early…''

''And what do we get with it?''

''Few days out of school. Phones off and off the grid…''

''What for?''

''So people would make guesses about where you are and where I am…''

''And with that we get what Bass? I'm asking again?''

''Their curiosity…You are broken up with Nate. He is trashing you and people expect you to be broken and bruised…. ''

''And what do we do in the mean time?''

''Whatever we want… We leave the city and give them more reasons to wander what is going on. I'll get you a ticket for a different flight. We'll meet in Brazil and then we go to Bart's little secret place.''

''How do we know he is not there?''

''Because he and Lilly are going to Aspen with some friends. He playing good boyfriend now… He is not going to hide them away…. We are going to their potential honeymoon destination Waldorf.''

''O.K. Fine… Let's do it…''

She loved his idea. She loved to make people wander about what is she up to….

''Tell Dorota to pack up your bag.''

Dorota got everything ready. She did not approve, but she knew Bair needed time away from this mess. They met in Rio and took a private plane to the island. Chuck flew them to Bart's small private island. She had no idea Bass could fly a plane. There was no way that Gossip girl could get to them. It gave them perfect advantage to make their ''relationship'' real. Chuck helped her settle in the guest room and he took the master bedroom.

''What? Not sleeping together Bass?''

''You are welcome to my room and bed when and if you wanted. I'm not the one to force you to do anything.''

''How noble of you… I usually can't peal you from my skin.''

''As hot as that tought makes me, you have your space I'm not going to invade, uness you ask for it Waldorf.''

He left the room and left her to unpack and change. Sea was beautiful, sand was white and soft and they were ready to get into the water. They spent long time swimming, playing and having very childish fun.

''Bass, stop! I'm tired… I want to go out and maybe eat something.''

They got out and Chuck went into the house and made them light lunch. He grilled the chicken and put it in the salad bowl with fresh vegetables and moldy cheese. Blair loved his idea of the lunch.

''Nice job Bass…''

''Is that a compliment Waldorf?''

''Might be…''

After lunch, they cleaned up and she helped him with the dishes. It felt nice to do simple things and not to think about anything but here and now. Since the sun was too strong for them, they spent some time in the shade sipping their drinks and chatting about a lot of things. Blair was surprised with how many things he actually knew about her and how much attention he paid to her. She started liking this Chuck very much. He was much different from the city bad boy she often saw. At the island, they were both very simple and care free. She let her hair curl; she didn't care about make up. She was walking barefoot and she spent entire day in the bathing suit and flip-flops. Around five, they were in the water again. They were tired from the swimming and chasing each other, so Chuck was the first to fall to the shallow water. He lied down and she fell beside him…

''This was so much fun…''

''Yes, it is…''

''Bass, we should use this sweet escape more often….''

''Your wish is my command Waldorf.''

''I mean it…''

He looked at her and smiled…

''So do I. Just tell when you want to come and we will…''

''Why?''

''I like it here Waldorf…. It's far from the city and all the things… I'm so tired of pretending..''

''I know the feeling….''

There was a short silence…

''Do you ever wish to be…naked… bare?''

''I thought we already were….''

He winked at her…

''I know that part…. I know that body of yours Waldorf as the back of my palm…but I was referring to being naked with someone… Like letting that person know you, really know you….''

''Wow… I didn't see this Bass…. I don't know… I believe it would be nice…''

'' I always wanted that, but I usually ended up with some random girls…''

''Why?''

'' I don't want to be hurt when that person leaves me or I screw something up.''

She turned to face him and she kissed him. Kiss was short and very gentle.

''You are a riddle Bass…''

''Too bad no one has guts to solve me…''

''Someday someone will…''

They got into the house and went to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Chuck made them pasta with sea shells. They used cook book they found in the kitchen. They had fun cooking together.

''I never imagined having so much fun in the kitchen.''

''I'm insulted. I can recall having much more fun few days ago…''

She hit him with the towel.

''Mind out of the gutter Bass…''

''Impossible with you…''

''Why?''

''Because you inspire me to be in the gutter Waldorf…''

''Me?''

''Yes, you and your witty comments and the way you are now…''

''What?''

''You are sexy and fun here…''

''And I am not at home?''

''You are, but here you are more relaxed and calculated. You do not try to manipulate, you just are…''

''I don't get it…''

''You think that sexy and expensive lingerie makes you hot… It does, but what makes you even hotter is who you are.''

''Who am I Bass?''

''An incredible woman…''

She kissed him again. This time it was different. She was hungry for him and she wanted him really bad… He was the one to break the kiss.

''As much as I would love to take this further, our food will burn the house. Be patient Waldorf, I promise it would be worth the wait…''

After they finished dinner and cleaning up, she went to her room and sat on her bed. She started thinking about last few days. How did she from the feeling of hitting the rock bottom get to this smiling all the time? The answer was one simple word….Bass… He did it to her. He made her change. She changed into her nightgown and went to get ready for bed. She saw him sitting on the beach looking at the sea.

''Care for some company?''

''Sure..''

She sat beside him and they looked at the sea.

''I really don't want to go home…''

''We have ten more days…''

''I know, but I love it here Bass. It's so nice and quiet.''

''Yes, it is…''

''I feel so free…Like I could do whatever I want to do…''

''And what do you want to do?''

She got up and offered him her hand.

''I want you to take me to bed…''

He smiled at her and picked her up into his arms.

''Your wish is my command Waldorf.''

That night the way they had sex changed. It was not love making, but it was maybe one step below. It was still more physical than emotional, but emotions started to show. He was not making jokes, teasing her, he was there to please her and give her what she needed from him. He was there to help her learn to love herself and to learn the same. Next few days were filled with their mischiefs and sex. They were really playing a lot. Blair loved being relaxed and just being…. And Chuck learned he is much more than Bart's pain in the…neck and bad boy playboy of the UES. When they got home it was time to go back to reality…''Tomorrow we are back to school…''

''What is your evil plan Waldorf?''

''You will come back up with me and send Arthur to get your uniform. We will go to school in your limo from here…''

''I could do that…''Next day whole school awaited her arrival. No one saw her or heard from her since the debacle before the brake. Penelope was convinced that this is the end of Blair Waldorf. In her mind, Blair was alone. Even Serena had something to say about Blair and Chuck moments, so even she was not on her side… Penelope believed this take down would be piece of cake. Blair will be history. She had no one and no one cared anymore. She hoped that with her new status she could finally get Nate and Hazel, as her second in command, could have Chuck. Bass limo stopped in front of the school and he got out. His signature scarf, smirk and sun glasses on. He had amazing ten and it was clear he was somewhere exotic. Hazel was about to approach him when she stopped in her track. She realized he was not alone. He extended his hand to the door and smaller one got into it. Blair Waldorf got out of his limo smiling glowing and she was also sporting a ten. She smiled at him ignoring the rest of the world. He pampered her with kisses in front of the entire school. She smiled at him and she even smiled into his kisses. _That dam Basstard did his job so well_. Jaws were dropping at the exchange in the school yard. Blair was maybe finished over two weeks ago, but now she was out of the ashes better looking than ever holding a hand of the only person who never dates and never sleeps with the same girl twice. He escorted her to her locker, gave her a kiss and promised to see her at lunch. P and the girls were fuming. Bass gave her more than anybody expected. They believed she was ruined and left alone and there she was, with him, glowing and he behaved as a perfect boyfriend. Their dating brought big changes into their lives. She made him do his schoolwork, they studied, they walked around the park, fed ducks and she got him out of his old ways he was tired off. He was not out as much as he was and there were no juicy stories about him and some girl/ girls. He was a bad boy redeemed…. Nate went mad when he saw their picture in the papers. He believed it was charade and that he will make a mistake and she would leave him. He didn't believe he could change. He couldn't believe Chuck was sober, smiling and doing things with Blair Nate could never take. In the papers was picture of two of them kissing in the Central Park. It was a rainy day and they were kissing in the rain. She didn't care about her hair getting wet, or make up smudged. She just cared about kissing him. That drove him mad. It started to seam real. She and that bloody Bass were in love. He had to break them up and have his revenge on them. They made him this unhappy. If Blair got back to him and they got engaged that night, she would have married him after graduation and his father's job and life style would be saved. Now, he had nothing. He took it all along with Blair. He knew he has to have her back. He has to make sure she goes back to him and stays with him. He loved her. He was the best for her. Him, Nate Archibald, one of the Vanderbilt heirs, not some new money Bass…


	2. Chapter 2

Bart and Eleanor were surprised to learn their children were actually dating. Bart never believed some woman could get his son to give up his old ways and be monogamous and committed to a relationship. Eleanor couldn't believe her girl would trade Archibald for Bass. She ignored how her daughter is happy and how much she changed. Maybe she didn't like what Blair became. She stopped minding her mother's comments on her look. She didn't obey at the table and she ate what she wanted and above all, she didn't care her mother didn't like young Bass. Dorota was the only allay young girl had. She knew how happy and different her little girl became since Chuck came into her world. She saw her laugh, scheme less and be relaxed after very long time. She didn't like the Bass boy, but she was grateful for what he did for Blair. She stopped being unhappy about herself, that led to her not throwing up or over eating. With Chuck she was very giggly, all over the place and always with some crazy idea. She was much happier about herself and she was not paying too much attention to what she was eating. She even gained some weight and Chuck told her it's cute on her. She thanked him for these words and not calling her fat. Her grades didn't drop, but his got better, she was seen at all the it places, but always hand in hand with Bass and they were more in the papers than she and Nate ever were. New ''it'' couple was very interesting to the public and their surroundings. No one could decide if it was fall of the Waldorf or rise of the Bass. At school, he was always giving his assignments on time and she made him study with her. In exchange, he could pick her outfits for their bedroom festivities. As time went by, one section of his closet was full of her things and things she just wore for him. Even after four months, Nate still couldn't take the fact she and Chuck are together and happy. She was falling pretty badly for him, but she was afraid to say it out loud. Chuck could spend hours just watching her sleep and he loved when she got into his PJ's and just cuddled with him. He didn't cuddle… It was not his thing…. He was a playboy, womanizer, big bad Bass, not snuggle monster she turned him into. Out of fear he was getting to attached to her, he ended their deal. She was so bad and hurt that she came back to Nate since he and her mother were so hard to say no to. Their relationship was as she expected it to be. Nate was doing his best to show Chuck that Blair is back with him and Blair was trying to keep it together in front of the Chuck. Nate's company was so boring since all he could talk about was getting high and sports. So she chooses to have sex with him just so she wouldn't have to listen all the stories again. Chuck and Blair tried to avoid each other, but every time they did life put them into crazy situations. She was trying not to get near him, because she couldn't resist him. Being with Nate was a mistake… Big mistake…. One day at school they got to get their research partners out of the hat. First line was getting papers from the hat to pick name out of the second line. When it got to Blair, there were only two names left… Nate or Chuck… One of them will be her partner….

''_Please, don't let it be Chuck….Please, don't let it be Chuck..'' _

And as it usually is, she got him. Nate looked angry and very displeased with this.

''Ms. Jones, could she switch with Nelly?''

''Mr. Archibald, I don't want to know about your personal drama with Waldorf and Bass… You all have your partners… Work with them… I don't care who is with whom and who has history… If I cared, half of my student body would be switching partners….Just like in real life… Suck it up Archibald…''

With that discussion ended. No one dared to say a word. Blair and Chuck didn't want to work together. She was still so in love with him and he feared her so much. Her closeness was killing him. They were back at the beginning.. She was with Nate and they had some hate moments between them. Just like before Victrola. Ms. Jones gave them their assignment and they had four days until they had to present it. After school, she waited for him. He was with some blond girl that became Blair's new enemy since she saw her standing close to him. She hated every woman he had something with.

''Bass… We need to talk… ''

''Waldorf, I doubt your boyfriend will like that…''

''I don't care. We have work to do… When can we start?''

He looked at his watch and then at the blond girl….

''At six?''

''O.K. I'll see you at my house. Come prepared…''

''I'm always prepared… You should know…''

She shook her head…

''See you Bass…''

Nate came to her and kissed her knowing that Chuck is watching. She broke the kiss after Chuck's limo left.

''Do you ever stop?''

''What?''

''You game with Bass…''

''It's all about you babe…''

''Please stop…''

''What did I do wrong now?''

''Did you kiss me because you wanted or because he was watching?''

''I… I always want to kiss you…''

''You are liar Nate, but I don't care anymore…''

''What does that mean?''

''I must go home. Bass and I have work to do.''

With that she left. She got home and got books for their study session. As she asked, as the clock marked six o clock, Bass walked into the room.

''On time, I'm fascinated…''

''You know that I always come when you ask of me.''

She blushed. She should stop thinking about sex with him…

''Let's go to the dining room. We have enough space there to work…''

''As you wish my queen.'

Once he stops teasing her and playing with her, Chuck turns into good partner. He always came ready with plenty of good ideas and constructive advices. He always could suggest things Blair would like but almost never think of by herself. They spent weird three days working on this. When they worked, Chuck was 200% dedicated and only talking about the topic and things related to their work. But when they were eating and taking a break, he would tease the hell out of her. She was amazed how complex he was. Their presentation went smooth. No one could notice that they had some tension between them. She worked with him perfectly. Teacher was very pleased.

''Bass and Waldorf, that was amazing. This is more than A+ presentation… I wish we could see something that will be as good as this in the future. I think I will permanently pair you to work together. As some of my esteemed friends would say, you have amazing chemistry…''

She could hear him mutter…

''Fuck!''

And she couldn't agree more… they were fucked in every possible way. She already started making planes how Dorota would be in the room with them or somewhere near so she wouldn't let her temptation get the best of her. She had to forget about him. She and Nate were standing in front of the school waiting for Nate's mother to pick them up. Chuck saw that as a good opportunity to tease some more.

''So, Waldorf, dinner tonight?''

''Why?''

''To celebrate our amazing result and future collaborations…''

''She will not be working with you anymore Chuck. I will tell the principle that I'm against it.''

That got him the look from both Blair and Chuck. Chuck didn't say anything just because Blair spoke first.

''What did you just say?''

''You are not working with him or having to do anything with him. I don't approve it.''

Chuck knew when to keep his mouth shut. He knew that Nate was actually at that moment working more for him than himself. Nate will get him Blair back if he keeps behaving like this.

''You did not just say that….''

She turned towards Chuck who kept his facial expression stone cold.

''Empire at nine… Shells, pasta and that nice vine we had last time…''

''I'll let them know…''

And with that she hired the cab and went home. Chuck got into his limo and Nate stayed with his mouth opened and with no one to talk to. He was in shock. What was that? Did Blair just accept to have dinner with Chuck even after he said she couldn't? That was not something he expected. Blair was his and only his and she should know better than to associate with Bass. Some of his water polo mates came to him and he went with them to get high. It was better that thinking about Blair and Chuck. Him being high often meant thinking about Serena. Only drunk out of his mind or stoned he could admit to himself that he had feelings for her.

On the other part of the city, Blair was getting ready for dinner. She had a long relaxing bath, gave it a serious thought what she would put on tonight. She picked purple lacy panties, matching bra and purple dress she knew he loved to see on her and peal of her… She put on her makeup and new shoes her mother bought her in Paris. Sometimes her mother's guilt presents could be perfect. She was ready to leave for diner. Dorota was outside of her room and she gave her a teasing look.

''I see Miss Blair is not coming home tonight.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Miss Blair has her sex dress and I know what you have under that dress too… You are not good Miss Blair…''

''Dorota, go polish something…''

And with that Blair went. She was at the Empire at nine sharp. As usual, she was always on time and she loved the fact that dinner was already in his penthouse when she got there….

''Waldorf…''

''Bass…''

''Champagne?''

''Yes, please…''

He gave her the glass and they toasted.

''To our always good collaboration...''

''It is fun working with you….''

''I prefer how you work under me or over me….''

She made a disgusted face. She tried to pretend she didn't enjoy or even miss working under and over him. She loved sex with Chuck. It was like a drug. As soon as they started having sex, she couldn't stop. She wanted him more and more as the time went by. Even at the island… She wanted him all the time.

''You are disgusting…''

''Maybe, but you agree with what I said.''

''I'm not sleeping with you ever again…''

He smirked at that… She knew that look. She knew she was in trouble, she knew she should pick up her purse and run…but she couldn't. Her feet were not listening to her. She stood there and waited for him to do what he does best, sweep her of her feet.

''I hate you Charles Bass…''

''The feeling is mutual…''

He came and lifted her off the floor. He took her to the bedroom and they stayed there entire night. By the time they were done with each other, it was time for breakfast. They ate together and Blair it was time for her to go home.

''This night never happened…''

His smirk drove her mad. She hated the man for it.

''As you wish…''

She came home to Dorota waiting for her. She didn't say anything, but Blair knew what she was thinking.

''One word and I'll send you back to Poland…''

Without word, but with very familiar smile, Dorota went back to the kitchen. It would be a very long day. Blair was not good with controlling her weird moments when it came to Chuck. After she got into her room, she jumped on the bed. She still had that stupid smile and she could still smell him on her skin. She loved how she smelled of two of them and crazy sex they always had. It was never boring in bed with him, even when he was being gentle and should she say, making love to her. Nate called her and said he was on his way to her house so they could have breakfast together and then go to school. She never got showered and ready that fast in her life. She was putting her headband when Nate got into her room.

''Hi Nate…''

'Hi baby…''

He kissed her, but his kiss didn't feel that good as Chuck's did last night. He tried to deepen the kiss but she broke it.

''We will be late… Let's eat…''

Dorota served them some breakfast and they ate in silence.

''How was your diner?''

''It was fine…''

''Oh…''

'What?''

''Just fine?''

''What did you expect me to say?''

''He is treating you with respect?''

''Nathaniel Archibald… I'm perfectly able to deal with Bass and his behavior if it gets inappropriate. I can take care of myself…''

''Ok Blair… I just..''

''Stop talking…''

They met at school. She and Chuck couldn't take their eyes of each other. She was remembering the night they had and he had the same pictures in his head. He woke up in the bed alone but that bed still smelled of Blair and his entire body was full of her marks. She left him few scratches and bites marking him as hers. She had no idea that she marked him long ago without any physical trace. She was in every part of him. They spent entire day giving one another longing looks and they landed Blair in his bed again that day. They made love entire afternoon and around nine in the evening, she got dressed and gave him an angry look.

''This will never happen again…''

''Sure… See you soon Waldorf…''

It kept happening in next few weeks. She and Chuck couldn't even wait for her to enter the bedroom properly before they started stripping each other. At first their sex was angry, like they were punishing one another for what happened before but after it would turn into something very gentle and passionate. It was clear that there were feelings involved. Two of them never got to talking about their feelings and what they are. She knew he was not seeing anyone on the side and he knew she was over Nate but dating him to please her never happy mother. That was what he hoped for. In next few weeks, Blair was trying to get some courage to talk to Chuck about her feelings. He was trying to avoid that because he was sure she will tell him they must end their thing or tell him she loved Nate after all. On the day they decided to finally talk, something happened that changed things for them a lot. Blair had gym class and she was supposed to do exercise on the beam. She got up and in the middle of it she fell and hit her head. Mrs. Bell called the ambulance and her mother. Chuck saw what happened and run to her. He got down on the floor and tried to wake her up. Nate and Serena got to them right away. Nate tried to push Chuck away, but Serena stopped him. She knew Nate had no idea what to do in this situation. Their class mates gathered around waiting for something to happen. Nate and Serena were confused with seeing him so gentle and nice. She was in Chuck's arms and both kids were studying them.

''Wake up B…. Open your eyes….''

She heard him and slowly opened her eyes.

''My head hurts…''

''You fell… It will be fine… Mrs. Bell called the ambulance. They are on their way now. ''

She held his hand tight.

''Come with me Bass…''

''I will… I'll go with you…''

Nate tried to protest, but Serena stopped him. It was about Blair and what she needed not about Nate's ego. A girl and the boy from their class came with their things.

''We brought it in case you need it…''

Chuck got off the bed and took them.

''Thank you…''

He turned towards Blair.

''B, want to get changed?''

''I can't…''

''Want me to change you?''

''Bass, you're baaaad…Any excuse to see me naked….''

''Not this time B… I just want to help you. Serena is also here if you want her to do it….''

''I'm ok like this….''

Ambulance came and he took just their bags.

''Serena, take our uniforms home with you… I have to go…''

Blair was taken to the check up and Chuck was sitting in the waiting room. He was not surprised to see Dorota at the end of the hallway. Since Eleanor was busy, Dorota went to the hospital to see what is going on with Blair.

''Mister Chuck, why miss Blair here?''

''She fell… I don't know why?''

''She not eating again?''

''I don't know…''

Serena and Nate came to the hospital. Doctor let them to the room and got to talk to them.

''You are here for Miss Waldorf?''

''Yes, we are…''

''Miss Waldorf is fine. But she will have to change some habits and not PE classes for some time…''

Chuck looked worried… He suspected she was bulimic again….

''What happened to her?''

Doctor turned towards him…

''Are you her boyfriend?''

There was a moment of silence. Blair closed her eyes. Nate spoke…

''I am…''

There was something in his voice stating he was not happy about this situation. He wanted Bass far from his girl and their chances to make things better. He believed he could get back into her good graces if he takes care of her since she is sick.

''Well, you are going to be a father…''

''What?''

Nate was in shock… How was that possible? He was not ready for a baby… He had so many planes for his future and college…

''You know… she is about ten weeks pregnant….''

Chuck went pail in few seconds. Blair was pregnant. Nate was looking at one spot on the floor and then it hit him again. Blair is pregnant… He could use it… He kissed her and pretended he was happy.

''I love you… We will have a baby…''

She didn't say anything…

''Don't worry love, it will be fine… Our baby will be fine and beautiful just like you.''

Chuck could feel how fake this was and he felt sick to listen to it….

''I must call my parents and tell them the big news…''

He left the room and there were three of them. Serena was still in shock.

''I didn't see you as a teen mom, but as I can see… you will be one…''

''It was not in my long term plan, but I will make it work…''

Chuck smiled at that. He could see her being a mom and still royal pain in the…back with school events, homework and things that made Blair queen of the UES.

''You and Nate parents… Wow! Dan is calling… I must answer…''

That left them finally alone….

''You hate me…right?''

He sat on the bed and made her turn.

''Why would I hate you Waldorf?''

''Because of the baby….''

''I can't say this was what I imagined, but I could never hate you for the baby… I never imagined us in this situation this early…''

He slipped up and she noticed… She looked at him surprised.

''Us? What do you mean us?''

''It might me mine Blair….''

She was silent…

''It is possible that it is yours…''

She saw smile form on his face…

''You sure?''

''I am not for sure if you are the father, but I'm pretty sure two of you were the only two persons I slept with…''

He placed his hand on her belly and smiled. There was no doubt in him that this baby was his. He knew about Nate's drug habits and that it was possible he was not often even capable to have sex. Unlike him who changed his ways since Blair came back into his life. He was clean ever since two of them started hooking up months ago. He hardly had a drink since then. Chuck kissed her and she kissed back. It felt so natural and real to kiss him. He became big part of her. She was happy with him.

''Let's get you home Blair…''

''Yes, let's go…''

They left the room and Nate and Serena were there. Nate took her things from Chuck and took her hand.

''Let's go honey. You and my baby should rest. Dorota will make you something nice.''

She mouthed ''I'm sorry to Chuck and went home with Nate. She didn't need to be under stress and today she definitely didn't want to be part of the fight. Nate got her home, helped her to bed and spent few minutes with her when he got the call from someone from the club calling him to get high.

''Babe, I must go… Something came up… Talk to you tomorrow…''

She didn't say anything. She was happy he was leaving. She picked up the phone and called Chuck…

''Want to come?''

''Sure… Need something?''

''Popsicles…''

''Watermelon?''

''Sure…''

Chuck came with all the things she loved and asked for. She was in the bed watching another Audrie movie.

''Waldorf…''

''Bass…''

He lifted two big bags and she smiled…

''Food…''

''All you asked for my queen…''

She jumped to get the bags and he smiled with how much pleasure she ate the food and after that ate the ice cream….

''And my popsicles?''

''In the bag… Want one?''

''YES!''

He got it for her and she grabbed it from him…

''Mmmm… This is so bad, but I love it…''

''How are you?''

She took a deep breath…

''Scared…''

''Of what?''

''My mom knowing… And the rest of the world knowing…. I am scared of becoming my mother… And that this baby will not be happy…''

He smiled at her…

''You will be good at this…''

''How do you know?''

''I know… I just always knew that you had it in you Blair…''

''Me, a mother…at seventeen….''

''And me possibly a father…''

''I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…''

''It will all be ok… I promise…''

''It's yours…''

''What?''

''The baby is yours… Or at least I'm pretty sure it's yours…''

''How do you know?''

''We haven't really….used any protection and Nate and me always used condom…when we had sex… But we haven't had sex in a long time…''

''Oh…. OH…''

Then it hit him…

''Why didn't he react to the news in a different way?''

''He is either not aware how much time it has been or…he needs me for something…''

''He doesn't need you…''

''Then what does he need?''

''Your mother's money and connections Blair…''


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck told Blair that Captain's money issues are still pretty much on as they were few months ago and that Archibald's are desperate for cash flow. He was giving Nate some money, but since Nate learned about him and Blair, that cash flow has stopped so he had to find another source. Blair didn't want to believe Nate wanted her just for her mother's connections and money.

''I can't believe it… He said he loved me… He is happy for the baby…''

''Is he?''

''He is… He said we will be happy together with the baby. You were in the hospital…''

''Blair, he left as soon as Scot called him to get high… He is not really a daddy material…''

''And you are?''

'' I came as soon as you called and I brought you all you wanted. I am not running off to get high or hook up with someone. I am here watching this movie for the millionth time with you… So, stop comparing me to him… I am here for you…''

He got angry and left the bed. He went downstairs and took a water bottle from the fridge. He wanted to go for something stronger, but he knew she might need him and he didn't want to get drunk. He wanted to be clean for his baby… He felt it in his gut the baby was his. When he got back to her bedroom, she was surprised to see him.

''You are here?''

''I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I'm not going to be like our parents… I will be there for my baby…''

''It might…''

''It is mine… Even you think it is mine…''

''Chuck… What will we do? We are kids… Should we dare to have this baby?''

''Do you want it?''

''I'm not sure… I'm scared…I'm not ready…''

''Blair…''

''What if we fail like our parents? What if my mom doesn't let me have it?''

''Blair, we will do our best to give our baby all we can…Especially love and our presence…''

''I'm not sure I'm ready… I can't have this baby…''

''You want to get rid of it?''

''I… I'm not sure… I can't think now…''

''Blair, keep it… Please….''

''I have to think about it… Please leave me alone…''

With that he left and left her with a lot to think about. He wanted the baby, but he knew that she was the one to make the choice. She was the one whose body was in question. During next few days, he was trying to get her alone to talk to her and she kept Nate by her side so Chuck wouldn't have a chance to be near her. She was not sure what to do. Her mother was coming home in a few days and she was about to face hell when she tells her about the baby and possibility of it being a Bass. Nate went to his practice and she and Chuck had AP Calculus test. She was in the middle of the test when she started having pains. She tried to get up to restroom but she couldn't move. He noticed she was not ok. He got off his chair and came to her.

''Mr. Bass, return to your seat or I will take your test away….''

''Mr. P, something is wrong with Blair….''

He helped her get up and she cried from pain…

''It hurts so much…''

''Someone call the ambulance!''

He lifted her and took her out of the classroom. He carried her to the gate of the school so when the ambulance came they just put her in and took off. Nate heard what happened, but came too late outside. They just shot the door when he got out of the school. He and Serena took Chuck's limo to get there. They found Chuck in the waiting room.

''How is she? What happened?''

''We had a test… She looked in pain and she started bleeding when I was getting her out of school.''

''And the baby…?''

''I don't know…''

After some time doctor came to find them.

''You are here for Miss Waldorf?''

They all got up and came to him.

''She will be fine… And this will not leave the consequences on her. But we must see what caused this… Her body couldn't take the pregnancy and all it brings… Did she ever have some problems with….''

Chuck knew where this was going. Nate shook his head and told doctor she never ate too much, but she didn't have any serious problems. Doctor stood in silence thinking what else could have made her body so weak and make her lose the baby. Silence was broken by Chuck.

''She is bulimic… She has been throwing up every meal since she was fifteen…. She had a short break, but she got back to doing it.''

Serena and Nate turned towards Chuck in shock. They had no idea she was bulimic.

''What?''

Serena couldn't believe…

''Since when?''

''Since Harold went…Since Eleanor started insulting her and making her feel bad about herself. Since you started sleeping around… Practically for about two years.''

''And you knew?''

''I notice things… And she knew she could count on me for all she needed. I caught her million times and stopped her from doing it for some time.''

Doctor turned towards Chuck.

''She stopped?''

''Yes, when we were together, she didn't do it… For about four months she was eating normal and she was not hurting herself that way.''

''And then?''

''We broke up…''

Nate looked at him angry… He was an epic fail of a boyfriend again in the eyes of the doctor and now Serena.

''So, she was ok when she was with you?''

''Yes…''

Nate was fuming now. He saw it as Chuck's way to prove he was better for Blair and that he was better boyfriend…

''And you blame me?''

''No, Nate… He doesn't…. He just…''

''I do! I blame all of us…None of us did anything good for her…You are too busy slobbering over Serena to see how you were hurting her. You compare them all the time. She will never be Serena and Serena will never be Blair. Serena was too busy deciding if she loves you, loves Dan, loves drugs, partying with Georgina, sluting it all up…''

Serena had to end this.

''Can we see her?''

''Yes, one by one…''

Nate went in first. He was the ''father'' after all. Blair was in bed still very weak and loopy from the meds and anesthesia. He came to her bed and just stood there.

''What happened?''

Nate was silent… He was looking at her and had a feeling she was a stranger to him. In a way she was. He never knew things about her…Things that matter.

''You are bulimic and you never said….''

''What?''

''Chuck told doctor about it after I made fool of myself saying you had no problems of that kind.''

''Oh, Nate…''

''You lost your baby because of it… Because they didn't know about it and they didn't do anything to help you.''

''I was not sure even if I wanted to keep it. I'm seventeen… What would I do with a child?''

''We could have gotten married and…''

''It would have never worked out…''

''Why? You love me?''

''I'm not sure if I love you or memories of the vision I had of you….''

Nate was surprised by this…

''What?''

''I loved the idea of you, of us… Us in Yale, getting married, having picture perfect life, your family dinners, Vanderbilt mansion for us….Magazine covers as couple of the year. Picture perfect family, all I used to have… But it was just a dream… An idea….''

''What changed?''

''I did… I lived something real…''

''What was that?''

She smiled…

''Chuck…''

Nate couldn't believe what he heard…

''Bass?''

''Who knew? If someone told me I would fall madly in love with him I would have told that person that they are insane and have no idea what they are talking about… But it happened…''

Before Blair could get into explaining her and Chuck's romance, nurse came in to check on her and after her Dorota came in. She got Blair her nightgown and things she might need during her time in the hospital.

''Miss Blair… I got scared when Mr. Chuck called…''

''I'm fine Dorota…''

''And the baby?''

''I lost it…''

''I'm sorry Miss Blair…''

''It's for the best…''

Dorota looked at her surprised. She didn't think Blair would be ok with losing the baby. After her Serena came in to see her. And she was just so exhausting at that moment. She was also very insulted Blair never mentioned she had bulimia.

''How come you never told me about the bulimia?''

''Now you? I got that same question from him…''

''We are closest to you… Why did you hide it from us?''

''It looks you are not that close if you didn't notice anything…''

''How did Chuck find out?''

''He found me few times almost passed out in the bathroom…''

''And he never told?''

''I asked him not….But he watched me like a hawk…He was always there…Until I was better…and I stopped…''

''What made you start again?''

She didn't know if she should say it. But under the meds she had no control she usually had…

''Getting back with Nate…''

Serena was surprised with the answer.

''Why did you get back to him?''

''My mom wanted me… You insisted… He insisted… He was making promises I knew he can't keep, and I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be left alone. I knew he wanted me back just because someone else had me and his ego was hurt…And Bass didn't want me anymore…so I came back to Nate just to keep you all quiet and for you to leave me alone''

That got Nate's attention. She came back to him because all of them insisted she does, not because she wanted him…

''You didn't want me back?''

''No, I didn't. I just wanted some time to be at peace. My mom got off my case when I got back with you and that was all I wanted.''

''And the baby?''

''It is not yours…''

''What?''

''After the assignment….Chuck and I…we sort of started seeing each other again….''

''WHAT?''

''I was sleeping with him for more than two months…''

''So, it was his baby…''

''It was…''

''And you never said….''

''I thought you knew it was not yours. We used condoms and we barely had sex in a very long time…''

Serena was surprised with her friend… She never could have guessed Blair was back on with him. She believed it was all in the past.

''Why didn't you tell me that you are back with Chuck?''

''Because I know Serena how you feel about him, especially since the wedding is just around the corner….''

''But we are friends…''

''We were friends at the Shepard wedding, at the reception at the Empire. And a lot of places where you had sex or almost had sex with my boyfriend. Why should I thrust you with my secret Serena?''

''Because we are friends…''

''We were that until you slept with him and tried to tell me lies to cover it up….I know that Shepard wedding was not the only time it happened…''

''Chuck told you?''

''No, I saw you…''

''What?''

Nate and Serena looked at her amazed. They believed no one knew about the janitor closet….

''When you do it at school, be sure to check the hallways.''

''Blair, it was a mistake… I feel so sorry…''

''Me too… I wasted so much time on you.''

Serena was feeling bad and Nate was angry.

''You think you wasted time on us, but you are the one having sex with another man…''

''Oh, Nate… That is precious coming from you. At least I never used his name in bed with you…''

His eyes went wide…

''What?''

''You call me Serena in bed when you are asleep….You have been doing it for moths..''

Serena didn't expect that. Nate still cared about her?

''I…I… I need some air…''

Serena left the room and they stayed alone…

''So, you and Bass?''

''What about us?''

''Was it real?''

''It was the most real thing I had…''

''Wow…''

''What?''

''Your eyes light up when you talk about him…''

''I love him…''

''I see…''

Nate left the room and went back to the waiting area. He saw Chuck sitting there with head in his hands. He looked so broken. That was the moment Nate realized they did really love one another. He was hurt, but he understood… Chuck and Blair were tied by something special.

'' I think she wants to see you….''

''How is she?''

''She lost the baby…''

''Oh…''

Nate put his hand on Chuck's shoulder…

''I'm sorry for your loss…''

Chuck was surprised with what happened. He didn't see it happen any time. How did Nate know about him being a father? Did Blair tell? But at that moment, he didn't care. He had to see her. He went to her room and opened the door. She was in bed facing the window.

''Our baby is dead…''

''I heard… I'm so sorry…''

''Now that she is gone, I can't stop wanting her…''

''I know…''

He came close to her bed and sat on it. He took her hand and kissed it.

''B… How are you?''

''Broken… They say it's my fault… My bulimia…''

''Blair…

''I shouldn't have never done it Chuck…''

''I know. But now you know and now you will get better and next time you want to have a baby, you will know to address the issue right away to your doctor and partner…''

''Oh, I feel so broken and sad…''

After getting the results, doctor decided to let her go home, but told her she must be on bed rest. Chuck helped her change and took her out of the room. Nate and Serena were sitting in the waiting room and were surprised to see her on her feet.

''B?''

''I can go home…''

Nate came to them and took her bag so Chuck could hold her better.

''Then Blair, let's get you home…''

They smiled at him and nodded. Maybe that was his way of giving them the blessing in a strange way. He observed them. Blair and Chuck had a way of communicating two of them never had. It looked as they could feel one another. At one point he noticed she was getting tired, so he lifted her and carried her to the car. She took a nap in his arms during the ride and he played with her hair telling her it will all be ok. And at that moment she cuddled up to him even more. Nate and Serena were surprised how out of place they felt, but they also felt that if two of them can really make it, it will be ok… Maybe Blair needed this to face her problem and realize how serious things are. Serena was not sure, but she believed this will give Blair reason to finally deal with her father's leaving, mother's behavior and where it all took her. She knew Blair will come out of it like a winner. Now she was not alone and having Bass in your corner sometimes can be rewarding.


	4. Chapter 4

In next few days, Blair was in bed, resting and mostly sleeping. She didn't want to leave her room and she felt really bad about what happened. She was scared of looking at her phone out of fear that Gossip Girl will tell about her being pregnant and entire baby daddy drama. Chuck was coming to see her every day, but she was not really in the mood for the company. She was mourning the loss of the baby by ignoring the outside world and even herself. Nate and Serena were worried about her too. They tried to talk to her, but it didn't work. She would send them away and tell them to leave her alone. She had to put up with Bass being there because she knew she could never get him to leave, so she behaved and let him stay and be near her. Dorota was desperate since she didn't want to eat and she almost never spoke. They all called Chuck and tried to get him to make her snap out of it. He gave her few days. He was also a mess, but he managed not to touch any alcohol in case she might need him and he kept himself away from anything that could push him over the edge. He was going to school, doing his work and doing all he could to keep it together. Sometimes he would break into crying, but it usually happened after he would come back from Blair's and seeing her so broken and her eyes empty. Her mother was coming home next day and he knew she couldn't let herself be seen that way. Her mother would have field day with calling her names and telling her she looks bad. He was sure Blair didn't want her mother to know about the baby, so he had to make her snap out of the mood she was in. After school he came to her house, opened the drapes and dragged her to the shower.

''It's enough of wallowing Blair…. It's time to get up and face the world…''

''Don't you dare Bass… Leave me alone….''

''No more leaving you alone…. You had four days… And that's it… Today you will take a shower, change the sheets and look like normal person.''

''I hate you…''

She was hitting him, calling him names…

''You might hate me, but I will not let your mother see you like that and have million bad things to say to you. You are not being her new tear down project! I love you too much to let her speak to her in any other way than with respect. I will not let her use this against you…. So, that's why you will take this shower and dress up and we will have lunch somewhere nice and then feed the ducks….Because I will not let anyone use what happened to us to insult or humiliate you…. Do you hear me?''

She looked him with her mouth hanging opened.

''You love me?''

''Yes, I do…''

''Even after the…''

''That doesn't change how I feel about you….''

She slid down the wall and he got into stall with her. He sat on the floor with her and they were wet from the water. His clothes were wet, but he didn't care. He got to hold her and they got to cry together for the baby they lost…

''I wish she was born…''

''You keep calling the baby she… Did they tell you something?''

''No, but I wanted it to be a girl… Daddy's girl…Just like me…''

She turned to face him…

''Would you leave me for a man?''

That got him to smile for a second…

''I would never leave you for a man, regardless how hot he is…I'm not into that particular thing…''

''And what about the woman?''

''I like women…that's for sure… but Blair… I love you… And as long as I love you, I will be there for you and if it ever happens that our love ends. I will always be your friend…''

''People always leave me or choose someone else…''

''Waldorf, to me, you will always be the only choice…''

She smiled at him and kissed him. He kissed back. She started removing his clothes and she took of her robe.

''Blair, I don't think that is a wise decision…We have to wait…''

''I know… I know…''

She was getting out of the stall when he got her hand and pulled back into his arms. He held her tight and they cried again.

''I promise you we will make it Blair…It will be ok…We will be ok…''

He got out of the bathroom and called Arthur to get him something to change into.

''Blair, we will be leaving somewhere in less than an hour. Get ready…Ok?''

She nodded but felt a bit sceptic about what he wanted them to do. Dorota gave him what Arthur got him and he changed. They got into his limo and Blair was surprised when they stopped in front of her shrink's office.

''Chuck?''

''You promised that you will talk to him… So, after all this time in bed and all that happened in previous few days I believe it is a good idea to see him.''

''You did this behind my back? I was not ready…''

''And we know you would have never called him if it was up to you…''

She got into the office angry and scared to death. She had no idea what to tell the doctor. _Where should she start their session? With Nate? Her cheating? Bass? Her mother? Her father?_ She had no idea where to start with the session. Dr. Bray was waiting for her in his good old chair. That man loved his chair more than anything. He was in his late forties, handsome and much opened to his patients. He gave them space to think and choose the moment they want to start from. She chooses her father's affair and leaving as a starting point. For almost two hours she spoke about it without being aware how fast the time has passed. Doctor smiled at her and told her that they will continue next time she comes. She was not aware how deep that hurt her until she started talking about it and facing her fears of abandonment and loneliness. Chuck was waiting for her in the waiting room. As soon as he saw her, he got up from his chair and approached her.

''How was it?''

''Weird… Liberating…''

''Did you…?''

''No, not yet…Before it, there is so much more…''

He smiled at her and offered his hand.

''Let's feed you Waldorf, I have it from a good source you were slacking in that department…''

''I will ship Dorota off somewhere…''

''You will not… She loves you so much and you love her too…''

''Fine… I love her too…''

He took her to new Argentinian place and they had best stake ever. She ate her entire stake and some of his too. He was glad to see her get back to normal. He took her hand and kissed it.

''I'm so proud of you Blair…''

''Why?''

''Because you did it… Because you talked to him and because you will keep doing it and dealing with your issues without…you know…''

''Bass, you can say words like ''throwing up'' and ''bulimia'' in my presence. I will not brake or run to the restroom to do it…''

''I know, but you must understand…This is new for me too. One thing was finding all the things on the internet, but living it with you is different. Now, I have to deal with it with you. ''

''You don't have to…''

''I know…But I want to… I want to be there for you…for real this time, not just to pick you up from the floor or force-feed you like I did before…''

''Thank you…''

Mrs. Waldorf came few days later and as usual, she didn't spend much time with Blair and when she did, she mostly complained about things she did wrong. Few more days and then Blair will have to lock herself in and study. Chuck and Blair spend last two weeks of school in his place studying and just being close. He was still not so sure if it was time for them to have sex again. Blair was on the pill so when they choose to do it, she was ready. When school ended and they got their report cards, Chuck and Blair were proud of themselves. Chuck got his GPA to almost 4.0 and Blair maintained her perfect 4.0 GPA. She had a hell of a year, but she survived like champion. Three days later was the big wedding. Lilly and Bart were getting married and entire high class was talking about it. Chuck and Blair were part of the wedding, Chuck as the best man and Blair as one of the bridesmaids. He had very sharp Boss suit and she was in Elie Saab dress to kill for. She picked purple dress for the wedding and she put on her new purple shoes what were made for that dress. Her mother was without words when she saw her in the church. Blair was beautiful and Chuck was so proud to have her on her hand. When the ceremony ended she and Chuck got into his limo and Serena and Eric came with them. Eric was observing them.

''So, you are back together?''

Chuck smiled at his new brother….

''Yes, we are…''

Blair gave him a kiss and smiled at them…

''Yes, we are… We are back together….''

''I'm happy for you…''

''Thank you Eric…''

Chuck was surprised how much support and love he got from Eric and how nice it felt to have some sort of a brother. Lilly and Bard chose Bahamas for the honeymoon, so Chuck had all the intentions of surprising Blair with a trip to their island. It would do them good. Their relationship was still new and after what happened to Blair, he wanted her to have all she wanted and he knew how much she loved it when they were there… Blair interrupted his toughts with a kiss..

''Where did you go?''

''You will have to be patient for that Blair…''

''I hate surprises…''

He smirked…

''You will love this one…''

She smiled and kissed him…

''I love you Bass…''

''Love you too Waldorf…''

Reception was nothing unexpected. A lot of expensive food, decorations and Lilly who already doubted did she make right decision. She woke up in Humphry's bed today and she is going to sleep in Bart Bass's bed for some time now. Was this marriage right thing to do? She had so many questions and so little answers to them. Chuck gave good speech and part of it was more for Blair than for his father. She was very proud of her boyfriend. He was really becoming amazing man. She was helping him see how special he is. After few moments of the first dance, Chuck took Blair to the floor.

''Bass, that speech was amazing….''

''Thank you Waldorf. That is a compliment coming from you. ''

''Any time Bass…''

Before bride and groom left the venue, it was time for Lilly to toss the bouquet. It landed in Blair's arms and she blushed. Bart gave his soon a look that was not clear to him. Was Bart encouraging him to marry her or telling him not to even thing about it. Nate and his parents felt a bit weird. It was all new for the Archibalds and no one ever dreamed of seeing Chuck and Blair as a couple. When the guests left, he took Blair to his place and they spent a night together. Lilly and Bart insisted that their children live under the same roof, so now they lived in Bass penthouse that Bart redecorated for his bride, her kids and his own son. Now they were picture perfect family. Blair found it sickening, but kept the impression to herself. She also found it interesting that she had sex with Chuck few meters away from her best friend who was not big on their romance. In the morning she had breakfast with Serena and Eric. Chuck stayed in bed because she promised to bring him breakfast to bed. Serena found it very weird to see her friend in Chuck's robe with sex hair, but in a way she found it very sexy. Serena was still working on Chuck and Blair romance in her mind. She didn't think they would last because Blair deserved someone better .Blair got too involved into her conversation with Eric and Chuck was too hungry so he came down just in his black satin pajama bottoms. Blair lost her concentration when she felt he was in the room. She didn't see him but she felt his perfume. She smiled and took a sip of her coffee…

''Good morning Bass...''

He came to give her a kiss. It started as sweet and innocent peck, but as usual it turned into very juicy make out session. Eric smiled at them and teased them…

''I think I just lost my appetite…''

''Too bad little brother… I think I just got mine…''

Serena and Eric made disgusted faces… Blair blushed, but soon turned into something Serena only noticed with Chuck. She was not ashamed of wanting him and wanting to be with him all the time. Blair loved having sex with Chuck and she was not ashamed of it anymore…

''Have some food Bass… I'm going to need all the energy you have…''

She winked at him and Eric just shook his head…

''Again? How can you…? I got all tired of your sex…''

''What can I say… ''

He stole another few kisses from his girl and then he went to make sandwich for himself… Serena had her feelings pretty mixed up. She saw how they interact. She saw how two of them looked at each other and she felt like she was intruding. Like she and Eric were just so unnecessary and interrupting something special. Seeing them together made her think about her relationships. How is it possible that two most damaged people she knew have picture perfect romance?


	5. Chapter 5

After the wedding newlyweds went to the long honeymoon so the kids had all the freedom until Lilly and Bart came home. Chuck and Blair spent a lot of time in the suite with Eric and Serena. Two siblings had a lot of trouble getting used to seeing very mushy Chuck and Blair. He really changed since they got back together. One evening Serena was out partying and when she came back home, during her walk of shame, she found them making breakfast in the kitchen. Chuck was in his purple silk robe and Blair was barefoot in his shirt. They were kissing and laughing to something Serena didn't hear. She observed her friend. Her hair was messy, wild and she didn't try to tame her curls. She was sipping her coffee and looking at Chuck making them French toast and she felt proud of him. He was making an effort for her, like when they were at the island…

''Hey…. What are you doing?''

''Hey S… Bass here is making us something to eat…''

''Oh, is that good idea?''

''Oh, it is… He is an amazing cook…''

Serena was surprised…

''Really?''

''Yes…''

Blair had an idea…

''Bass, you must cook for all of us…''

''Blair…''

''Please…''

She made one of her pouty faces he couldn't say no to…

''Fine… I'll make lunch today…''

She kissed him and took Serena's hand…

''Thank you Bass… You are the best…''

He smiled at her…

''Go with Serena, I know you are dying to hear what she did last night.''

''You know me so well…''

''In more ways than one Waldorf…''

''Two of you are disturbing…''

''Oh, S, you are just jealous…''

''Of what?''

''Oh, it would take days to list it all…''

She took Serena's hand and went to her room. Serena rolled her eyes at her friend's comment and continued walking to her room.

''So, S what happened last night?''

''I want to know what happened downstairs? How did you get him to make you breakfast and make us lunch?''

''What can I say? I am good at getting him to do things…''

Serena threw her some summer dress to change. She knew that Blair will feel more comfortable around her and Erik dressed in something other than her boyfriend's shirt.

''I honestly hope I will not be informed about you having sex…''

''Hm… Than we have nothing to talk about...''

''Blair, do you ever do anything that has nothing to do with sex?''

''Hmmmm… We do… But…''

''Oh, I don't want to know.''

Serena was changing and Blair kept talking.

''S, we actually don't have as much sex as you all think we do….''

''What? There is so much sexual energy around two of you…''

''I know…But we do also a lot of other things.''

''Like what?''

''Yesterday, we spent most of the day outside. We went for lunch. He took me to some small gallery opening. We took a walk. I started getting flats because of him. We walked and fed the ducks. Then we went to my place and Dorota made us lunch. After lunch we watched a movie and then came back here and had some sex…''

''Some?''

''Yes… For most of the night…''

She bit her lip remembering how good it was.

''Ooookkk…. I saw that face. I don't want to know. Let's eat what object of your lust made us.''

''Sure S…''

Blair and Serena got down. Eric and Chuck were already at the table pouring coffee and waiting for the girls to come.

''Finally….''

Blair kissed him and sat beside him.

''Let's enjoy your little feast Bass…''

Serena and Eric were surprised with how good the food was.

''I must say, this is so good.''

They talked about summer, about the wedding, Bart and Lilly who called every day just to check on them and things that were in at the moment. Serena was telling them how much fun she had previous night and they all made fun of her. Even Blair, who would never make these comments before. Eric didn't remember when he had so much fun during any family meal. He was studying his new sibling and how much he changed since Blair got into his life and how changed she was. He couldn't believe she was sitting barefoot, in Serena's very hippy sundress and that her hair was in a messy bun. Blair Cornelia Waldorf he knew would never do any of it few months ago. After they finished their meal, Helga came to clean up. They moved to the living room. Blair and Chuck cuddled up on the sofa, Serena was on the floor and Erik was in the chair. They continued their chat and Serena took few pictures of the couple. Blair didn't mind being photographed without any makeup and in Serena's dress. She simply didn't care about anything when she was in Chuck's arms. Blair went to the kitchen to get some water and Erik followed her. She noticed how he looked at her…

''Is everything OK?''

''Yes… I must tell you I never imagined you could be so much fun…''

''What?''

''I always saw you as a stuck up UES princess…Always so into who is doing what… what is happening here or there. Too busy with tearing people down and hiding who you really are.''

She lifted her brow…

''But you let your guard down…and you really are very…different from before….''

''Is that a good thing?''

''You are really the same…''

''Who?''

''Two of you?''

''Me and Bass?''

''Yes… Who would have thought that all it took was a bad boy to make you move from the spot you trapped yourself in… And all he needed was someone who believes in him… I am not trying to say I get it. It's your relationship and my guess is that not even two of you get what happened to you… But, whatever this is… I am glad it happened because you changed… I like this Blair…''

''Erik…''

''I know. I will not mention it to anyone... I will not risk my social destruction…''

''I actually wanted to say thank you…''

''Oh, you are welcome…''

Lilly and Bart visited a lot of nice places, but during the entire trip, Bart was waiting on some news of his son's mistakes his check book had to fix. When they came home and everything was normal, he felt a bit surprised. Doorman said there were no parties and that kids spent most of the time inside with Ms. Waldorf. He checked with usual…houses and ladies his son used to frequent and they said they haven't really seen him in a long time. He was now very confused. Serena woke up first and came down. She was surprised to see Bart and Lilly home.

''You are back early…''

''We had to. Bart has some work related things that couldn't wait. But don't worry… We had a nice time we rested and we are now back to city and our duties.

''Where is Charles?''

''Asleep…''

''Oh, I should have known…''

''Let me get him for you…''

''There is no need. I know where his room is…''

Serena closed her eyes not wanting to imagine Bart's reaction to finding Chuck and Blair together in bed… most probably having sex… Bart opened the door of his son's room and found him in bed with Blair. She was asleep cuddled up to him. Bart knew his son never let the girl spend the night and he was sure that none of the girls ever got to this point of spending the night in his arms. When he took a second look at his son, he noticed something. He seemed very peaceful and happy. He didn't remember seeing his son happy in years…

_Did he really change his ways for the Waldorf girl? _

Bart Bass never believed someone like Blair could ever fall for his son. She had no reason. Chuck was all she hated, and her mother couldn't stand too. He was new money, outspoken, with very loose morals and people talked about his womanizing and other habbits. But, there was she…In his bed cuddled up to him, naked and happy. He left the room and was met with very panicked Serena and cofused Lilly…

''What happened?''

Bart kissed his wife and smiled.

''Let him have few minutes more. When Hilda makes luncg, we'll get them…''

''Them?''

''I believe my son and Miss. Waldorf are an item…''

''Brair and Chuck?''

''Yes…''

''But she is with the Archibald boy?''

''No love, she is naked in our boy's bed…''

Serena blushed and her mother was shocked…

''Oh, my…''

''I'll go change and check on my emails…''

Bart left and Lilly looked at her daughter. Serena walked to her room, but her mother followed.

''When did that happen?''

''It's the second time… First time was a bit after I came back…''

''This has been happning before?''

''Yes, mom…''

''I had no idea she could even stand him…''

''Oh, she couldn't until they ended up in bed… Now, it's different…''

Lilly gave her daughter a meaningful look and smile.

''So, the stories are true…''

''MOM!''

''Hey, he turned a goody two shoes… He must be good in bed…''

''Mom, we spent entire time you were away all together… I am sick of their sex life... I don't want to talk about it.''

Lilly couldn't stop laughing…

''Who knew Blair had it in her? I am shocked and surprised…''

''Well, now we all do…And Eric and I want earplugs…''

Lilly left her room and she met Blain and Chuck going down the stairs. They were in his robes, barefoot with very crazy sex hair. When they saw her, Blair turned pail and Chuck had no idea what to say.

''Blair, Charles… Nice to see you are up… Your father is expecting two of you for breakfast…''

''My father? Us?''

''Yes, he informed us that Blair…was here…So, go along… Change and be there…''

She smiled at them… Blair came back to his room and sat on the bed.

''What was that?''

''I have no idea…''

Serena came knocking on the door.

''Can I come in?''

''Sure sister…''

She got in with a red sundress for Blair.

''You will need something for breakfast…''

''This is so crazy…''

''No, fact that Bart saw you but naked in Chuck's bed is crazy…''

Now they turned towards Serena in shock.

''WHAT?''

''He got into you room as soon as they came… He said you are asleep…With Blair…''

''I can't face your father…Oh, my God…''

''Relax, he has seen a naked woman before…''

''Not me naked…''

''But you are amazing naked…''

She smiled for few seconds…

''That's not the point… It's your father… He saw me naked…''

''We'll be fine…''

They got ready and got down. Blair was very nervous…

''Son, Miss. Waldorf…Good morning…''

''Good morning, father…''

''Good morning Mr. Bass…''

''I hope you…are well…''

''Yes, I am Mr. Bass…''

''Good. I would like to believe my son is behaving.''

''Has been al abut amazing to me. And I really…''

''I am glad to know Miss. Waldorf… I was wondering, would you join us at the end of the next month for a family holiday? I suppose my son would mind to part from you for three weeks…''

''I am supposed to ask my mother…''

''Lilly will talk to her… We will assure your parents that we will take care of you…''

''Thank you Mr. Bass…''

Bart was a bit confused. His son didn't make any comment or gesture to convince Blair not to go. He must have really liked her.


End file.
